


Billionaire Retreat

by Antares



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Art, Digital Art, Fanart, Harlequin Big Bang, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 21:08:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11952666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares/pseuds/Antares
Summary: After searching for a long time, John finally finds a new job





	Billionaire Retreat

**Author's Note:**

> Credits: The background for the "book cover" is a photo from a hotel on Necker Island. John and Rodney are from stargatecaps.com and the MGM site.  
> The blurb is the male/male SGA-version from “Billionaire Retreat” by S.Cooper


End file.
